Anticancer agents have been widely used for various cancer treatments, including cancer removal surgery and radiotherapy. An anticancer agent is orally or intravenously given to a patient. It is well known that a patient who received administration of an anticancer agent suffers from side effects, such as loss of hair, nausea, myelosuppression, intraoral erosion, and skin problems. This is because anticancer agents not only act on cancer cells but also destroy normal cells.
An anticancer agent causes genetic disorders and impairs cell division even when taken by people in good health, and can thus be said as a potent carcinogen. As a problem which has come to the fore in recent years, medical professionals, including doctors and pharmacists who handle anticancer agents, are suffering from health damage resulting from exposure to spatters of an anticancer agent during drug preparation and administration (refer to Non Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
In this regard, in Patent Literature 1 for example, there is shown a technique to prevent leakage of an anticancer agent during replacement of a bottle needle in a chemical line for each chemical bag accommodating an anticancer agent in intravenous transfusion operation (refer to Patent Literature 1).